


Make Out With Me?

by GordandV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, M/M, Making Out, Too much alcohol, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daichi, I know this is weird and I don’t know you, but my friends dragged me to this party and my ex just walked in so please make out with me,” begged Sugawara, Daichi immediately setting his drink down on the floor and cupping Sugawara’s face between his hands which were surprisingly cool before kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Out With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ‘My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me’.

It’s about as typical as Sugawara expected, perhaps more so when he entered the house hosting that Friday’s party. The pounding bass line, the mass of bodies, the shocking quantity of red solo cups and beer cans that everyone seemed to be holding, yes, it seemed completely and utterly-

“Typical,” sighed Sugawara as Nishinoya snorted and tugged on his hand.

“Come on, Suga, Asahi and Tanaka are already here, we have to find them before we feed you your first drink,” cried Nishinoya excitedly as he began to push through the crowd at the front of the house with surprising speed. “Just think, your first real college party, I could almost cry!”

It’s true that Sugawara had never gone to a “real” college party before, but not because of a lack of invites. Until that year, he never had any interest in drinking enough to:

  1. have him black out
  2. have him hung-over
  3. send him to the hospital
  4. have him charged with underage drinking or
  5. all of the above.



Well you didn’t have to drink at parties (some would argue); everyone loved dancing! Sugawara loved watching the dance team at sports games, but he simply didn’t have the grace to do more than shift his weight when he himself had to dance. And random hooking up (some might argue again)? He preferred to not take a chance for a variety of reasons, thank you.

Or at least, those were his stances until relentless pestering from his roommates, one Nishinoya and one Tanaka respectively, had worn him down. While he had declined numerous times for a night out before because of how he felt about parties, the two had finally broken him down, hence why Nishinoya was leading him through the house to the back of it.

_It’s like every college movie ever_ , thought Sugawara as they went.

The house was mostly dimmed with only a few lights on, silhouettes milling about and drinking while others were perched all over the furniture and a few more were dancing closer to some song Sugawara thought he might know.

“I’m so glad we’re finally getting you to drink, you’ll love it,” called Nishinoya, “Or if you don’t like Asahi’ll make you a bitch drink.”

“Bitch drink?” repeated Sugawara, unsure he had heard correctly as they suddenly entered the kitchen. Every surface was covered in some type of alcohol or mixer, and low and behold Tanaka and Asahi were stepping back from the counter.

“Hey, found you!” announced Nishinoya, other two turning and smiling.

“Hey, Noya, Suga, glad you made it,” replied Tanaka before taking a drink of something. He pulled a face briefly before smacking his lips. “That’s the stuff.”

“Hi Suga, I’m glad you came,” said Asahi much more softly, holding two red cups and offering one over. “Tanaka made you something for your first drink; it’s just Andre and OJ since I thought anything straight might be too much.”

“Only because you’re wimp, Asahi,” said Nishinoya, Tanaka setting his drink down and clinking some things together before producing two shot glasses filled with clear liquid. “Good sir, shall we?”

“We shall.”

Sugawara took the cup from Asahi who looked at the other two expectantly. “Together?”

“Why not,” shrugged Tanaka, lifting his glass. “To Suga, who is becoming a man tonight.”

“I’m already a man, I just don’t want to get arrested,” muttered Sugawara. “I’m only doing this to get you off my case, you know.”

“Still, gotta do it,” teased Nishinoya. “To Suga.”

“To Suga,” agreed Asahi, Sugawara waiting until the three were drinking before taking his first sip. It was certainly spiked with something, although the tang of the orange juice cut through the barely noticeable disgusting taste. Likely, you know, alcohol. He drank a bit more, and before he knew it half the cup was gone. He blinked down at what was left as Asahi took Sugawara’s cup.

“Like a fish,” he said in awe, Tanaka and Nishinoya mock sniffling as they patted Sugawara’s back.

“Our baby is all grown up,” bemoaned Tanaka as he wiped under his eye while Asahi mixed more drink for Sugawara this time around.

“How is it? It’s good, right?” asked Nishinoya happily.

“Tastes fine,” said Sugawara slowly, Ashahi handing the now filled glass back.

Tanaka put his hand over the edge of it before Sugawara could drink. “Take it easy, alright?” he said seriously, “I know Noya got you to eat before but we don’t know how well you’ll handle your liquor. Just…make that one last for a bit and then one of us will make you something, alright?”

“Do _not_ let anyone named Oikawa make you a drink,” warned Asahi as they departed back out to the main front room past the single game of beer pong to where most of the crowd was. “He makes super strong drinks but they taste so sweet you get drunk before you even know it.”

“Seriously, Asahi didn’t know better and we had to carry him back, right Tanaka?” said Nishinoya as he plopped down onto a newly vacated couch. Sugawara quickly sat beside him while Tanaka made a beeline to strike up a conversation with a group of girls who had eyed the foursome; Asahi leaned against the arm of the couch.

He sighed as he shut his eyes, shaking his head a bit. “I still don’t really remember that night to be honest.”

“He was plastered,” giggled Nishinoya, turning his gaze. “Hey Tanaka, who’re we talking to?”

And that was how Sugawara found himself having his first drink at his first college party. He chattered a bit with the girls Tanaka had found, finding them to be quite nice if a bit boring. He waved them off when there was a mention of dancing.

“You sure? I don’t like it but you can just stand off to the stand and uh, bop,” said Asahi lowly, looking guilty as Nishinoya and Tanaka allowed the girls to hold onto their arms, group playing it up as they disappeared into the crowd.

“I’m alright, I have my drink and I can just listen to the music,” said Sugawara, “Go on, I can always find you if I’m uncomfortable.”

_As if I’m not uncomfortable enough as it is._

“No, friends don’t leave friends alone at house parties,” insisted Asahi, plopping down besides Sugawara.

“Thanks Asahi but really, I’d like to just sit and observe for a bit.”

“No, this is your first party, you should be having fun!”

“I am, but I really just don’t want to dance,” said Sugawara, eying a nearby couple and blushing, thankful for the darkness. “If you can even call that dancing,” he added lowly.

Asahi looked to where his silver eyes darted from, own narrowing before widening.  “Oh, that’s just Hinata and Kageyama, don’t mind them; they get real handsy with each other when they’ve had too much.”

“You know them?” asked Sugawara incredulously.

“I mean, sort of; everyone knows about them though,” explained Asahi as the smaller orange haired boy removed his mouth from the other dark haired boy’s face for the first time in what must have been a solid five minutes. They looked at each briefly before their mouths were attached again, arms tightening around each other and hands wandering as they moved along to the song. “They’re boyfriends but it’s weird because they’re always fighting, I mean always fighting. Stupid fighting though, nothing serious. Anyways, they’re actually freshman but they’re really nice except for when they get drunk because well, well you can see how they get.”

_Where are their mothers_ , thought Sugawara with a shake of his head as he tried to ignore the blatant rubbing and groping, attempting to find solace in his cup.

“They’re nice, even if they are a little uh…”

“Exhibitionist?” suggested Sugawara, song fading to a new one which was not loud enough to drown out Nishinoya’s “oh my gosh, _Asahi this is our song!_ ” Asahi winced and looked over to where Nishinoya darted from.

“You, me, dance floor, now,” he said eagerly, Asahi resisting the pull on his hand.

“I’m not leaving Suga alone, Nishinoya, especially not at his first party.”

“Asahi go, have your song, I’ll be right here,” sighed Sugawara, pushing on the bigger boy to show he meant business. “Seriously, this may be my first party but I think I can survive on my own for a few minutes. Go, have some fun, I’ll keep your spot warm.”

“But Suga…”

“You heard the man, now get up and move, Asahi, the refrain’s coming!” cried Nishinoya, Asahi regretfully getting up. “Thanks Suga, I’ll bring him right back, promise!”

“Don’t hurt yourselves!” called Sugawara as the two were swallowed up in the crowd, leaving him alone. Sugawara sighed, taking another drink and feeling a bit light-headed as he did so.

_Maybe I’m getting drunk_ , he thought a little wistfully.

He listened and people-watched, and was unsurprised when the next song started that no Asahi returned to him. While he hadn’t minded the company, he also didn’t mind his friends to hover like he was some precious thing to protect. However Sugawara was smart, and he was mostly sober.

“Excuse me, anyone sitting there?”

Sugawara looked up, a rather tall, dark haired boy with dark eyes smiling down as he pointed at the empty seat Asahi had vacated. “Oh, no, not anymore, go ahead.”

_Sorry Asahi, but I have a feeling you won’t be back very soon._

“Thanks,” sighed the other boy, Sugawara shifting over to give him a little more room. He had a red cup as well, nearly filled to the brim with something brown. He took a big gulp, dabbed at his mouth, then turned to Sugawara. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before; new?”

“To parties? My first,” replied Sugawara with a little laugh. “Sugawara.” He offered his hand which the other boy shook very gently.

“Daichi,” replied the other boy, “Hey, say your name again?”

“Sugawara.”

“Oh, ok, sorry, you’re slurring a little,” said Daichi with his own laugh that sounded quite lovely. “First party, huh?”

“Slurring? I’m not slurring, I’m fine,” retorted Sugawara a bit defensively, Daichi grinning a bit smile.

“First time drinking too?” he asked gently, Sugawara huffing a bit.

“Maybe!”

Daichi lifted his hands and leaned back into the couch, Sugawara distracted by his arms, short-sleeve t-shirt hiding little and suggesting regular trips to the gym. “I don’t mean any harm, it’s just I think you’re a lot drunker than you think, Sugawara. You here with someone?”

“Maybe,” said Sugawara again, lifting his head and polishing off the rest of his drink then glaring at Daichi who looked less happy and more concerned.

“You didn’t come here alone, did you?”

“It’s not your business but I didn’t come here alone.”

“Where are your friends?”

“Dancing.”

“Who’s making sure you don’t make your first night drinking your last?” asked Daichi, some teasing creeping back into his voice. “What are their names?”

“Not your business,” replied Sugawara, folding his arms and leaning forward to glare better at Daichi, nearly toppling off the couch. However Daichi caught his shoulder and pushed him back.

“Yup, you’re drunk,” he said, Sugawara panting weakly, eyes wide.

“Whoa, I almost fell.”

“Sugawara, how mu-”

“Suga.”

“Suga?”

“You can call me Suga, because I like being called Suga and because it’s what people call me.”

Daichi paused and grinned, taking another drink. “Suga then. How much have you had to drink?”

Sugawara frowned, blinking and trying to remember. How many _did_ he drink? “Three, maybe four.”

“Of what?”

“A mixed drink,” replied Sugawara confidently, feeling quite over his near accident and very relaxed. He was pleasantly warm, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so good. “Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

_Daichi’s really nice, I like him. And he’s really attractive._

“I think I’m feeling it.”

“Do you feel sick? Headache?”

Sugawara grinned and shook his head. “I feel _good_.”

“Well good, I’m glad you’re having a good first time,” said Daichi, Sugawara smiling and peering about. Both were quiet and content to keep to themselves after that until Sugawara saw who was entering the room, with a little blonde and black haired boy being led by the hand. Daichi couldn’t help but look as Sugawara sat up straighter and began to groan, rubbing a hand over his face as if he had seen something unpleasant.

“Suga?”

“No, no not him, not him,” moaned Sugawara, peeking back over just in time to see the two kiss quickly as they weaved between the other people. He felt much clearer in the head as he was struck with the desire to melt into the couch and disappear. But there was no way he would be able to just get up and leave without being noticed; it was too crowded to move that easily and knowing him he’d bump right into them somehow.

“Suga, what’s wrong?”

_I can’t see him, not with his new boyfriend even if I do like Kenma_ , thought Sugawara desperately, trying to think of something to do to avoid being seen when something popped into his head. He would never know if it was desperation or the alcohol talking, but regardless it would do the trick. He turned to Daichi, other boy looking worried as his one free hand was taken.

“Daichi, I know this is weird and I don’t know you, but my friends dragged me to this party and my ex just walked in so please make out with me,” begged Sugawara, Daichi immediately setting his drink down on the floor and cupping Sugawara’s face between his hands which were surprisingly cool before kissing him.

Sugawara squealed in surprise as Daichi surged forward and backed him against the couch arm, Sugawara very quickly warming up to the actions. He groaned back into Daichi’s mouth and reached over his shoulders to grip at his shirt. He felt one hand abandon his face to drift down to his hip, fingers rubbing against his hipbone over his pants briefly before trailing to his outer thigh. He felt a few taps before a push, Daichi leaning back just a few inches.

“Lay down on the couch, Suga,” he breathed, Sugawara nodding dumbly and doing his best to get his legs up, Daichi soon straddling his hips and both making out like there was no tomorrow.

Sugawara had no idea how much time passed, but he knew that Daichi was a much better kisser than Kuroo ever was. He was fierce but gentle, rocking harder and softer against his lips in a rhythm that was more seductive than anything Kuroo had done, one hand thumbing over his cheekbone while the other stayed firm on his hip and squeezed every so often. Sugawara’s own hands were alternating between tearing at Daichi’s shirt and pulling him closer, feeling weak in nearly every sense of the word when Daichi pulled back. He couldn’t help the small whine that escaped his mouth at the loss as Daichi suddenly got off his hips and stood up. He patted his wet and swollen lips, shooting glances over to something as Sugawara pouted.

“Daichi?” he ventured, head falling over he tried to look at whatever had distracted him. He felt himself stiffen as he found Tanaka and Nishinoya just a few feet away, looking at the two smugly while Asahi stood behind them looking very uncomfortable.

“So, who’s your friend Suga?” asked Tanaka like a cat that got the canary.

“I uh, Kuroo was here and I couldn’t let him see me and Daichi was really nice and really pretty so I got him to help me,” said Sugawara, again slurring much more than he thought he was, Nishinoya’s face dropping a bit as he turned his gaze to Daichi.

“You’re lucky I heard what he said before you two started hooking up because otherwise I’d be calling bullshit,” he said harshly, Daichi taken back.

“You heard that?” he squeaked.

“As soon as you even _looked_ at him all three of us had our eye on you,” said Tanaka, cracking his knuckles as Nishinoya flicked two fingers from facing his eyes to Daichi.

“Watching you,” he said quietly as Asahi merely stayed silent.

“You think we didn’t see you make googly eyes at our precious Suga? Naw-uh, you picked the wrong boy, Daichi, if that really is your real name,” said Tanaka suspiciously.

“No, I asked him to kiss me, he’s alright,” said Sugawara, reaching out and tugging on Daichi’s pants weakly. “More?”

Daichi turned redder as Asahi took his cue. “Suga? Suga you’re really drunk, I think we’re going to take you home now, ok?” He slowly moved forward, hands outstretched.

Sugawara blinked. “I feel fine. I feel really good. Daichi made me feel-”

“Nope, no one wants to know how Daichi made you feel, sharing circle later though, promise,” assured Nishinoya quickly as Asahi bent down and carefully gathered up Sugawara as if he weighed no more than a ragdoll. As soon as he was lifted Sugawara lost all sense of which way was up as if he had been tossed into space, groaning weakly and shutting his eyes.

“I’m not drunk though, really,” insisted Sugawara as he laid his head against Asahi’s shoulder, taller boy bouncing him into a better position.

“You had enough for your first party, and you even had your first hook-up,” chided Asahi, sending a smile at Daichi which was not happy or even remotely positive, Daichi backing up instinctively.

“Um, you’re his friends?”

“Yeah, and you’re the guy who was making out with him like it was the end of the world,” snapped Nishinoya. “I’m sure you guys had a lovely time, but Suga needs to sleep off his booze, got it?”

Daichi nodded, but continued to look at Sugawara who was giving him nothing but dazed bedroom eyes from Asahi’s arms. “Daichi?”

“Yeah Suga?”

“Come back with me?” whimpered Sugawara, reaching out and trying to grab him.

“Oh no, you, young man, are going straight to bed,” said Asahi firmly, “Say goodnight, Suga.”

“Goodnight Suga,” replied Sugawara obediently with a pout, Tanaka groaning and rubbing his head.

“Hang-over tomorrow for him calling it,” he swore, Daichi swallowing.

“I know I don’t know him or even you guys, but I can just come and make sure he gets back alright? I don’t even have to come inside, I just want to make sure Suga’s fine.”

 

Nearly half an hour later Daichi was left alone in Sugawara’s room, Sugawara already changed into a loose t-shirt and sweatpants (courtesy of Asahi who has the patience of a saint) with the threat that Nishinoya had the ears of a fox and that Sugawara’s bed made a banshee seem quiet. However, the door was wide open, as was Nishinoya’s door across the small hall, and Daichi knew there will be no fooling around, even if he were so tempted to. Not that he would, of course, not with Sugawara in the state that he was in.

“Daichi, you’re still here,” muttered Sugawara from under his mountain of blankets, Daichi nodding and sitting on his bed as well. He stroked his fingers over Sugawara’s cheek, other boy smiling as his eyes fluttered shut.

“You said you wanted me to come back, remember?”

Sugawara hummed happily. “Noooooo.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and patted Sugawara’s cheek. “Get some sleep, ok?”

“’k.”

When he made a move to get up and leave though, a hand that should not have been moving so quickly or accurately clenched around his wrist. “No, stay, cuddle with me,” whined Sugawara weakly, Daichi trying to ignore Nishinoya who suddenly appeared in the doorway with a grim expression.

“No, Suga, you need to sleep.”

“Sleep with meeee, Daichi.”

“Suga you’re really drunk and need to sleep it off, alright? Here, how about I hold your hand till you fall asleep?” offered Daichi, swallowing nervously as another shadow came up behind Nishinoya, another much taller, boarder, yet equally scary shadow; no doubt Asahi.

“Hold me.”

“Suga…”

“Just till I fall asleep, promise,” wheedled Sugawara, Daichi sighing and looking back at Nishinoya and Asahi pleadingly.

“Do anything else to him and I will not be responsible for my actions,” warned Nishinoya, suddenly pointing upwards at Asahi. “And he’s not afraid to go back to jail, either.”

“Noya, c’mon, stop telling people that!”

Daichi nodded a bit unsurely but slowly put himself beside Sugawara on the bed above the blankets, thank you very much. He very gently draped an arm over the blankets where he hoped Sugawara’s upper arm was. Sugawara merely hummed happily into his pillow, hand slowly stroking up and down on Daichi’s arm.

“I had a really good time tonight,” he murmured, “I’m really glad you made-out with me and saved me from my ex because I would have died otherwise.”

“I think you would have been fine without me,” assured Daichi, “I think that’s just the alcohol talking.”

Daichi lifted his arm as Sugawara struggled to turn over and face him, big, wide, dilated silver eyes staring at him. He leaned back a bit, Sugawara shaking his head as best he could which really equated to rolling his face over his pillow. “You saved me,” he gasped, bed creaking terribly as he threw himself onto Daichi, other boy grunting a bit. Daichi heard a number of quick footsteps, Sugawara’s weight removed from him and allowing him to sit up.

“Noooo, he saved me, put me back,” whined Sugawara, Asahi shushing him as he tried to get a better hold.

“Suga, what don’t you come sleep with me and Noya tonight?” asked Asahi sweetly, Nishinoya grasping Sugawara’s wrists to keep him from swinging, albeit weakly.

“Yeah, then we can make sure you don’t get into trouble,” muttered Nishinoya, shooting a glance at Daichi who hastily got up from Sugawara’s bed.

“I’m uh, just going to let myself out now,” he said quickly, Asahi and Nishinoya both nodding with guarded looks.

“Daichi no, come back, I like you,” moaned Sugawara, reaching out more as Asahi began to walk backwards, other boy mostly limp in his grip.

“You can see him tomorrow, right now you need to go to bed,” replied Asahi sternly, disappearing across the hall with Sugawara in tow. There was creaking and a single loud yelp, Daichi hesitating as he stuck his shoes on.

“If you want you can see how hung-over he is tomorrow,” offered Nishinoya slowly, “But for now you should get back to…wherever it is you came from.”

“Ok, thanks for letting me see him home, I really appreciate it,” said Daichi quickly, “I mean, if I could come back tomorrow, I-I mean just to see how he is…”

Nishinoya folded his arms, still staring down his nose as he peered up at Daichi. “Just so you know, the Suga you met tonight is not going to be the same you meet tomorrow.”

“No?”

“Let’s just say our Sugawara is an apple at the top of the tree, not a low-hanging one,” said Nishinoya cryptically, Daichi merely nodding and seeing himself out. Nishinoya watched him and heard the front door shut before heading back to his room. His bed and Asahi’s bed were pushed together as always, Asahi cornering Sugawara against the wall.

“He sleeping?” asked Nishinoya quietly, flicking the lights off and making sure there was a clear path to the bathroom just in case before getting into bed. “Asahi?”

“Mhm?”

“Shouldn’t we have Suga on the edge in case he decides to throw up?”

“I thought you were afraid he was going to fall out of bed?” replied Asahi, turning over.

“I’m more scared of him throwing up now.”

A few grunts and near misses later, and Sugawara was on the edge, dead asleep with dreams of a very attractive man flitting about his subconscious. He woke for nothing until noon the next day, cowering under the blankets and holding his head as Tanaka tried to slip him a few tiny painkillers.

“Just take them, I promise you’ll feel better,” he tried, “Please?”

“I’m never drinking again,” moaned Sugawara, “Tanaka, I think I’m dying.”

“Drama queen,” breathed Tanaka, looking behind himself to where Asahi and Nishinoya stood, looking a bit sheepish.

“Suga, come on, take the medicine, drink some water, and then we’ll make sure you get some sleep,” said Asahi gently, Sugawara holding his head tighter. He had a massive headache, skull pulsating like nothing he had ever experienced, although a small part of his barely functioning mind did tell him it really wasn’t quite as bad as he was making it out to be.

“Fine,” he whimpered, pale hand appearing from under the blankets. Tanaka pressed the pills into his hand, Sugawara dry swallowing them and grimacing at the taste. He let himself be cajoled into escaping his sanctuary enough to drink a glass of water, leaning against Nishinoya before he could retreat as a small, gentle hand threaded through his hair.

“So, besides never drinking again, how was it?” asked Tanaka, he and Asahi sitting at the foot of the beds.

“Do you even remember?” asked Asahi, Sugawara shrugging a bit. He looked exhausted and perfectly miserable, hair sticking out every which way with and dull eyes and dark bags under them. However his cheeks regained some color as his face morphed into shame, boys snickering like children.

“I see you remember the important parts,” teased Tanaka, Sugawara hiding his face in Nishinoya’s shoulder.

“I saw Kuroo, I panicked!”

“And Daichi was just convenient, hum?” asked Tanaka.

Sugawara blushed further, feeling his whole body flush in remembered pleasure. “I-I was drunk! You should have stopped me!”

“We were watching you,” chided Asahi, Sugawara glaring at him briefly. “We really were; all of us were ready to step in in case things got out of control, but well…” He trailed off, offering a bashful smile. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“You seemed in control, or at least enough control,” said Nishinoya softly, smoothing back more of Sugawara’s hair. “We wouldn’t have let it go too far if we didn’t think you were able to make that choice.”

“You could have done worse,” said Tanaka with a grin, Sugawara blushing all the harder.

“I was all over him, I was totally out of control,” he whispered, sounding torn between mortification and wonder.

“Sometimes you need to loosen up, there’s no harm in that,” said Asahi.

“Besides, you can make some more clear-headed judgments on your Mr. Daichi when he drops by today,” piped Nishinoya happily, “He said he’d be back to check in on you.”

“W-What?!”

“He made sure you got back safe and waited until you fell asleep before leaving, do you remember?” asked Asahi.

Sugawara squirmed, remembering how clingy he had become. “He held my hand, didn’t he?”

“He nearly spent the night spooning your sorry ass, or so I heard,” said Tanaka, Asahi elbowing him.

Nishinoya snickered, patting Sugawara’s head. “The point is you two got lucky last night and there are strong signs that he wants to do it again, albeit when you don’t want to hide from your ex. Or when you’re sober. Actually both.”

Sugawara nodded a bit, forcing himself off the smaller boy to hold his head. “I need to shower.”

“Gonna get dolled up to impress your man?” teased Tanaka, Sugawara getting to his feet and glaring. “Because let me tell you, I think he’s already head over heels for you.”

“No, I’m getting to a decent level of basic hygiene, not for him, or even for you guys; I feel disgusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please drink responsibly. Or if you don't, have someone you trust to make good choices for you. In fact, get 3 someones to watch you like a hawk. You'll probably thank them the next day. 
> 
> Andre (a champagne) and orange juice was my first drink ever, and those two became my boyfriends that whole weekend.
> 
> ~ Gord


End file.
